


You've Got The Love

by Arfang_Red



Series: Song Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Multi, Post The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arfang_Red/pseuds/Arfang_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was once seen as a battlefield, its streets singing the war songs every single day and mysteries waft on its air. It is now a cold, dreary and repetitive routine.</p><p>He thought The Work was enough.<br/>He believed that London, crimes and mystery will never be boring.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Wrong. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this ficlet, the happenings in the Season 1 episode 'The Great Game' diverges. It popped out of my head during one very boring lecture on my PE 1 class. 
> 
> Song Inspired by You've Got the Love by Florence + the Machine, because they are awesome, because her voice picks me up from my dry spells.
> 
>  
> 
> _For my sister in all but blood, M. I miss you very much and the distance between us seems to yawn bigger every day._

_Sometimes you feel like life is just too much, you've got the love to see you through._  
  
 _Even if you do not know it exists._

Even if you are not aware that you have been staring at it everyday.

\--- _(You'll never know you have something important until the moment you lose it forever.)---_

London is dreary. 

When it was once seen as a battlefield, its streets singing the war songs every single day and mysteries waft on its air. It is now a cold, dreary and repetitive routine.

He thought The Work was enough.  
He believed that London, crimes and mystery will never be boring.

 _Wrong._  
Light does not gain intensity on its own. Nor can it cover a larger area.

Light needs a conductor.

His light needs its conductor.

But...

It was gone.

 _Gone...gone...gone..._  
John was dead and with his death, the light flickers...

Until it was only a mere spark.  
He thought The Work was enough.  
He believed that London, crimes and mystery will never be boring.

 _Wrong._  
Light does not gain intensity on its own. Nor can it cover a larger area.

Light needs conductor.

His light needs its conductor.

But...

It was gone.  
 _-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes and its characters and the song this fic was inspired from. The following are owned by BBC and creators, Moffat and Gattis, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Florence Welch with her band and her recording label.**   
> 


End file.
